Nebula Bugster
Various costumes |type = Henchmen Zombie |season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Kamen Rider Build |firstepisode = Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders |lastepisode = Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders |numberofepisodes = 1 (movie) }} The were Bugster Virus foot soldiers mutated by the Nebula Gas in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders. Character History The Nebula Bugsters first appeared in the World of Build, where a pack of them ran amok at a factory in Touto. Their presence was reported as a Smash alert to Misora Isurugi, who informed Sento Kiryu. Setting off to face the creatures with Ryuga Banjou, Sento and he respectively transformed into Kamen Riders Build RabbitTank Form and Cross-Z Dragon. Strangely, the duo soon found that their assault had no effect against their adversaries. Sento, however, recognized their appearance from a "dream" he had, actually a recollection of Takumi Katsuragi fighting them in the another world before taking the essence of their natural enemy, Ex-Aid. As such, Sento deduced that he could fight them using the Doctor and Game Fullbottles he derived from Ex-Aid. This theory was soon proved correct as Build's new Ex-Aid Form, identical to the Action Gamer Level 2, proved very much effective against the Nebula Bugsters, soon wiping them out with the Drill Crusher and Gashacon Breaker. Cross-Z, however, was overwhelmed after failing to use the RabbitTank Sparkling Fullbottle. Statistics *'Height:' 200 cmhttps://www.kamen-rider-official.com/zukan/phantom/43 *'Weight:' 89 cm Powers and Abilities *'Nigh Invulnerability:' Build and Cross-Z could not deal any damage to the Nebula Bugsters when they first battled, and they proved to be far more durable and resilient than the Guardians and regular Bugster Virus grunts Build previously battled. As a trade-off, the Nebula Bugsters' weakness to Gashat-based powers and technology makes them even easier to defeat than regular Guardians and Bugster Virus grunts when faced with such. *'Spreading:' The Nebula Bugsters are capable of multiplying their numbers simply by making physical contact with a human being. Arsenal *'Tridents:' By default, Nebula Bugsters without costumes are armed with trident weapons. Weaknesses *'Gamer Riders:' Having derived from the Bugster Virus, Nebula Bugsters are especially vulnerable to Kamen Riders such as Ex-Aid. **'Ex-Aid Legend Rider Fullbottles:' Even without assuming Ex-Aid form, Build was able to channel the powers of the Doctor and Game Fullbottles into the Drill Crusher and Hawk Gatlinger to damage the Nebula Bugsters. ***'Build's Ex-Aid form:' As they're the mutated versions of the original Bugsters, they're also weak against Build's Ex-Aid form, accessed via the Doctor and Game Fullbottles. **'Other Bugsters:' Parado was able to fend off Nebula Bugsters from attacking civilians without transforming into Kamen Rider Para-DX, faring better in a fight against them in civilian form than Build and Cross-Z did in their initial confrontation. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *The Nebula Bugsters are portrayed by various suit actors. Notes *As Cross-Z and Build tries to attack the Nebula Bugsters, it was invulnerable. Because of this, the Nebula Bugsters were possibly stronger than their original incarnations. At cost, Build can use Ex-Aid form to defeat them easily. Appearances * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders References Category:Villains Category:Bugsters Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Build Characters Category:Henchmen